


Vengence

by melxncholly



Series: Avatar Denali; Pre-Series AU [2]
Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Murder, kind of, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Air was the element of freedom, and the Air Nomads were a peaceful people. They believed in nonviolence, in pacifism, in letting themselves be walked over by bigger, tougher people.</p><p>He wasn’t a good Air Nomad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengence

Air was the element of freedom, and the Air Nomads were a peaceful people. They believed in nonviolence, in pacifism, in letting themselves be walked over by bigger, tougher people.

Jun hated it.

He wasn’t a good Air Nomad. He was angry, loud, violent and brash. He believed in revenge. He believed in justice, not in sitting around and praying for the spirits of dead friends to find peace. 

That’s how Jun got himself in this situation, with a corpse in front of him and blood staining his hands. His hands shook as he stared at the man’s body. The knife Jun used had been thrown across the alley in their struggle, and Jun faintly realized that the only reason he was alive now was because he choked the life out of the man.

A rueful smile placed itself on his young face and he laughed, before spitting on the body. “That’s for Aadesh.” His voice was quiet. The monks told him revenge would solve nothing, that he would feel as empty as he did when he learned of his friends death, but that was a lie.

Jun never felt more alive. It was the adrenaline of the battle that made him feel like this. The fight with the larger man had been hard, but the young air bender came out of it mostly unscathed. He knew dark bruises would be forming in the coming days. Jun couldn’t find himself to care.

He didn’t care that he turned his back on everything the monks raised him to believe. He didn’t care about the blood that was now on his hands. He didn’t care that he couldn’t go back home, ever.

He felt freer than he ever felt before.

Dimly, he realized that today would have been the ceremony where he received his tattoos that showed he was a master. 

He didn’t care.

Jun slowly walked over to his glider, which he had left propped up against the wall. It was the only thing he had on him signifying his nation. He traded in his apprentice clothes for a tunic and pants in the Earth Kingdom fashion. What was a shaved head now had a layer of brown fuzz that was soft to the touch. 

Jun made his way out of the alley, not looking back. He leaned heavily on his glider as he avoided the general populace. He kept his head down as he walked, occasionally stumbling into a few people. 

He wouldn’t think about who would find the corpse. He wouldn’t think about how Aadesh, his best friend, had died by that man’s hands and their own people told him to move on. 

He wouldn’t think about how good it was to see the life leaving that man’s eyes, how he feared Jun.  
How Jun liked it. 

Before he knew it, Jun was back in the forest, outside the tiny Earth Kingdom village. In the clearing where he had set up camp, laid the large beast Jun called his companion. Numbly he stumbled over to her, falling to rest on her head. Yuma groaned in response, a low, sad rumble. Jun buried his face in her soft fur, inhaling the grassy smell that was his bison, his companion for life.

“I’m tired.” Was all he said to her.

He heard her groan in response, and Jun closed his eyes, wishing for the nothingness sleep offered.

**Author's Note:**

> OC heavy au, takes place hundreds of years before the war, with a new avatar. Jun is an airbender who left the air nomads behind to avenge a friend, throwing away most of the ideals of his people. he instead decided to make his life working as a pirate and smuggler, finding comfort in the bottle and more, carnal desires rather than meditating
> 
> also if you enjoy this pls! kudos or bookmark or comment! it rlly keeps me goin!


End file.
